DerLaubi
Der Laubi is a German predictor signed to the SmackDown Live brand of Loser Leaves Reddit. He is one part of the tag team Odyssey alongside Captain Conundrum. 'Debut' He debuted on LLR just before WrestleMania 34 in April of 2018. After the event he was drafted to the SmackDown Live brand. For a few months he was a silent presence. He appeared in his matches, winning some and losing some. He broke his silence after Revolution leader TooRare_TooDie declared himself winner of a match in which he tied with Laubi. He enjoyed a short episode of success on SmackDown, but was unable to secure big wins. 'Odyssey' After failing to become the SmackDown representative at SummerSlam 2018 to determine the first Total Warfare Champion he got teamed up with CaptainConundrum54 in “Team SmackDown”. Even though the two didn’t win the LLR tag team championship they eventually formed a permanent team, performing under the name “Odyssey”. They teamed up with the returning the_gift_of_g2j at Progress: Hello Wembley on September 30th 2018 and were successful in their challenge for the LLR trios championships, beating F.A.C.E. for Laubi's first title win in LLR. They lost the titles back to F.A.C.E at the King of Pro Wrestling event on October 8th. On the 25th of October they were announced as one of 6 teams to challenge current LLR tag team champions The Best Boys (Danchester United and lemonstains) at Evolution in a thunderbastard match. At the event on the 28th of October they joined the match as the sixth team and eventually won the match, making them the LLR tag team champions. As the winner of the X-Division system Laubi was rewarded with a title match for the X-Divison Championship at the Power Struggle event on November 3rd where he beat MrCappie to win the title and become the 10th X-Division Champion. With this win he also advanced on top of his group in the LIGMA tournament to crown a challenger for the X-Division title at WrestleKingdom 13. The next X-Division event was NXT TakeOver: WarGames II where Laubi was booked on the undercard in a round of 16 match of the LIGMA tournament against TooRare and also in the main event of the show, a Brawl For All match against former X-Division Champion Steve Chandler. On opposite sides with the most prominent members of Stevolution he managed to both advance to the quaterfinals and retain his title, marking his first title defense. The following night Odyssey successfully defended their tag team championships in a triple threat match against The Best Boys and BTN Bloodshed Tyranny (LMonkA7X & VacantForHOF) and were part of the victorious X-Division team in the 5-on-5 X-Division vs. Pacific Division match. They lost the Tag Team Championships at the TLC event on December 16th in a fatal fourway ladder match also including The Best Boys and BTN Kaiju Club to Mlgbonghits4 and AurumVocem. After losing the tag titles Laubi was caught up in a feud with TooRare, who attempted vehicular homicide on Laubi ahead of the Royal Rumble event. There Laubi defeated TooRare while Odyssey was unsuccessful in their attempt to win back the Tag Team Titles. In the time leading up to WrestleMania week Laubi became increasingly frustrated. He lost his 2nd round match in the New Japan Cup to CapCon who went on to the finals of the tournament. When CapCon failed to show up to the finals of the tournament Laubi lost it. He proclaimed that he needed to find out whether he could defeat CapCon one on one and challenged him to a match at WrestleMania. At the event he defeated CapCon and won the Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All. With the win at the show he reconciled with CapCon. However they were drafted to different brands in the 2019 LLR Draft with Laubi becoming a part of the RAW brand for the first time in his career. On the brand he challenged Steve Chandler for his LLR Commonwealth Championship but failed to win the title. Shortly after he went on a break due to peronal reasons. Return from the break In late October 2019 Laubi announced his return to LLR. He reformed Odyssey with CapCon and returned to the RAW brand. He will represent the brand at Survivor Series as the teams co-captain along with Snappy. In wrestling Finishing moves: *'The One Ring' (Rings of Saturn) April 2018 - present *'Fall of Númenor '(Top rope knee drop) April 2018 - present *'Song of Sirens' (Top rope flying cross body performed by Captain Conundrum to an opponent in the electric chair position)'' 'Used in Odyssey August 2018 - present *'''Poseidon's Curse (Irish whip by Captain Conundrum into a running knee strike) Used in Odyssey August 2018 - present Signature moves: *'Andùril' (Single-leg dropkick) *'Superjeilezick' (Olympic Slam) *'Wingardium Leviosa' (Gorilla press slam) used rarely *'Charybdis' Bite' (Backstabber into a spinning backfist) Used in Odyssey Championships and Accomplishments LLR Trios Championships (with CaptainConundrum and The Gift of G2J, 1 time) LLR Tag Team Championships (with CaptainConundrum, 1 time) LLR X-Division Championship (1 time) LLR Hardcore Championship (1 time) Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All winner (1 time) Category:Predictor